Undecided
by Lily Zen
Summary: Wufei wavers in his decision to leave; Duo offers a reason to stay. Wufei/Duo. Takes place after Endless Waltz.


Undecided

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Pairing: Wufei/Duo

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: gayness, Wufei being sensi

Archive: Ask

Author: Lily Zen

* * *

><p>Notes: This takes place sometime in the future after the end of the series and Endless Waltz. If the boys seem out of character, please keep in mind that they are adults now. I would hope they've matured some since the age of fifteen.<p>

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

><p>His bag is packed; a single khaki-colored duffle bag. It's stained in some places, worn ragged in others, but it has stood him in good stead for a long time. Wufei figures that quality alone deserves some loyalty in return. So he doesn't throw it out or buy a new one, not until it's too broken to serve its purpose.<p>

The bag sits at the foot of the bed, looking out of place on the dark blue blanket and uncertain, wavering somewhere between 'unpack me' and 'go!'

Duo's house is nice. Small, but well-kept. The yard is neatly trimmed and out front there is a newly-planted garden. Wufei helped him do the work, and when Duo asked for suggestions he was happy enough to offer up his own opinions on the arrangements. The inside has the charming feel of a house that has been broken in. There are scuff marks on the wood floors, pencil lines on the doorjamb of the guest room where someone clearly measured the growth of a child. The furniture is either gently used or something that Duo designed himself.

Wufei's time there has been peaceful, recuperative. The ache in the center of his being has finally subsided, quelled with the quiet, the mundane, and Duo's jovial company. He deliberately doesn't think on why it's Duo's specific presence that he requires. A thousand excuses would surface, but none would be the truth. However, the time is over now. He feels better, so logic says that now is the time to return, to submit to psychiatric evals and possibly a hearing, all so that he can return to work; to a job he's not even sure he wants anymore.

"You know, you don't have to go," Duo's voice startles him, and Wufei turns quickly, as light on his feet as he was at fifteen; posture a little less arrogant than that boy had been, sure, but it's definitely still the same person. His eyes narrow as he fights back the caustic remark he wants to make. It's natural for him to retreat behind his anger; comfortable, safe.

Except that Duo's a friend now, and Wufei promised himself that he was going to make an effort to change.

"I should," Wufei replies, "It's time."

"Are you sure?" Duo asks, "Because I really don't mind having you here. In fact, it's kinda nice." The other man straightens his posture, breaking away from the doorjamb and gliding into the room on silent feet. He's taller than he was as a child, and broader. It looks good on him, even if his hair is still long, adding a touch of the fey to an otherwise very masculine frame.

Wufei grew, but not much. He's still shorter than everyone else, and slender to boot. Even Quatre is bigger than him. Granted, not by much, but he is. He ignores the way it makes him feel to have to turn his head up to look Duo in the eyes (small, delicate). He has to look at Duo's blue eyes when they speak because that, Wufei has discovered, is where Duo says what he means.

Duo doesn't lie, but he will prevaricate and twist the truth until it's impossible to tell which way is up. Wufei is convinced that Duo would be the most amazing salesperson alive if he would consider putting on a tie. He could convince a person that the sky was purple!

The fastest way to cut right to the heart of the matter, to the meaning behind the words, is to gaze into those expressive eyes. Right now, Duo's eyes are telling him something...something big, something intense. There's sadness there and warmth, affection; something else, something darker, hotter-Wufei shies away from that mentally; concern, and layered on top of all that, a warning. Immediately, Wufei feels himself start to tense up, but it's too late...

Duo moves so fast, like a viper strike. One minute they are standing almost three feet apart, and the next Wufei's chin is grasped in Duo's hand, face stilled as Duo presses his lips against Wufei's. He has a thick lower lip, and they are soft, softer than he thought they'd be. Wufei's mouth is pert and heart-shaped, and Duo's wider pair cradle his perfectly.

That first kiss is a declaration of intent-brief, straightforward-and the next one is the assault. Duo slants his mouth over Wufei's, and it's hot, slow, deliberate. An insidious cajole where he was expecting a claim. It is everything that Wufei never, ever let himself think about it being. A low growl that turns into an eager moan startles him, then Wufei realizes that it came from him as Duo's tongue sweeps in his mouth. They slide over and around each other, and a terrible heat begins...right where the ache in his center lives.

It's then that Wufei has his epiphany, the one that tells him this is okay. He needs it, wants it, craves it, and clearly Duo feels the same.

Then his friend pulls back and looks him in the eyes. It's a very serious look, one that Wufei isn't accustomed to seeing. Duo says, "I want you to stay, Wufei. Not just for a little while. Forever, if you want that too."

The admission frightens him. This could either be very good or it could be the beginning of the end. He doesn't know. He's afraid. What Duo is asking for is a whole lot more than just 'for now.' It's something permanent, something he has to invest all of himself into otherwise Wufei knows it won't work. The thought is terrifying. He's never let anyone that far inside his defenses.

But then something in Duo's expression shifts, and abruptly Wufei can see just how scared Duo is too. He's just as anxious about letting Wufei in his heart as Wufei is to be there. The look of the love in his heart though overpowers it, forces the fear to subside so that Duo can be the brave one. Wufei's pride goads him that he can do no less.

This is big. This is huge.

He turns away and picks up his duffle bag...and promptly shoves it in the closet. There. Turning back around, Wufei sees that Duo has understood the gesture, and he smiles at the blue-eyed man, a small smile that is nevertheless quite genuine.

A moment, a heartbeat later, it's Wufei who takes Duo's hand though his own is shaking and leans up on his toes to kiss Duo. That third kiss, a simple, gossamer brush of lips, offers every ounce of trust he possesses.

-FIN-


End file.
